In the field of fluid separation, it is known to utilize a brine, such as a LiBr brine, for the absorption of a process vapor and the consequential generation of heat. It is also known to utilize a pump to drive a heat-carrying fluid around a heat exchange circuit to carry the heat generated by the absorber to an evaporator or boiler to produce the process vapor.